


Let Me Write it Down For Him

by acklesassequation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean, Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Embarrassed Dean, I wanna hold your hand, M/M, One Shot, Plot, cute Destiel, destiel fic, drunk!Cas, for like a second tho, gabriel is in it, hand holding, uber!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesassequation/pseuds/acklesassequation
Summary: "My name is Dean." He said while chuckling lightly at the other man."Your name is Bean?!" Castiel gasped and turned around fully in his seat to look at him, exaggerating his surprise with his jaw hanging open. Dean burst out laughing, causing him to swerve the car a little bit. "I'm so sorry, Bean." Cas put his hand over Dean's, which was resting on his right thigh, and kept it there. And Dean freakin' Winchester totally didn't blush."Dean, My name is Dean Winchester."uberdriver!au





	Let Me Write it Down For Him

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION READERS: I've gotten a bunch of requests from friends and other fan fiction platforms to do a sequel. Honestly, I don't know what I would do as a plot line and I feel like it would end up pretty shitty. If you have any other requests or ideas for another fic or this one, you can email me or just respond to this comment. (my email is protsiskakis@gmail.com my apologies for the name, it's got my last name in it)

Dean pulled up on the street near the liquor store, watching as a man ran up to his car in a tan colored trench coat. He rolled the window down before he knocked on his window.

"I'm Castiel!" He shouted and waved proudly. Oh. So this was the man he would be ubering home?

"Alright, Castiel hop on in." Dean unlocked the passenger door and let the man inside. He suddenly rubbed his head and groaned. "Hey sunshine, you okay? What happened?" It was pretty clear what happened, but judging but his unnecessary amount happiness, its bound to piss people off. Maybe he got in a fight, that'd give Dean an excuse to see him longer, help him with his headache. Offer his curing skills, maybe.

"I found a liquor store," He said and stopped flat. As if he would know what that meant.

"And?" Dean moved his hands in 'continue' type motion and waited for him to finish.

"And I drank it." he concluded, tone dripping with attitude like Dean was supposed to know that. The way he said it, the deep voice and sheer confidence both amused and turned on the man. He laughed and drove towards the destination.

"So Castiel, ready to go?" Dean asked and was met with silence. "Cas?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me it."

"No I didn't. "

"Yes you did."

"Oh."

At his last response Dean was barely holding in his laughter as he started up his beloved baby and began driving to the destination Cas provided on the application.

"Cas." Castiel repeated. Over and over again. In different tones, in a high voice, in a low voice, with horrible slurred accents, and even robotically.

"Okay, why do you keep saying 'Cas'?" Dean laughed and wondered aloud, interrupting Cas so he sounded more like "Caaaaa–"

"You're the only person who's ever called me Cas." He said looking at Dean, staring blankly at the side of his face.

"Oh, well... Do you want me to?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want me to what?"

"Call you Cas."

"Why would I call you Cas?" Cas looked away and shook his head at Dean. "Your name is, your name, your- your name." Cas struggled

"Take your time."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Dean." He said while chuckling lightly at the other man.

"Your name is Bean?!" Castiel gasped and turned around fully in his seat to look at him, exaggerating his surprise with his jaw hanging open. Dean burst out laughing, causing him to swerve the car a little bit. "I'm so sorry, Bean." Cas put his hand over Dean's, which was resting on his right thigh, and kept it there. And Dean freakin' Winchester totally didn't blush.

"Dean, My name is Dean Winchester." He had to hold himself back from quoting Princess Bride, while trying to hide his blush. Which proved to be hard since he was driving.

The two were silent for a short amount of time before Cas looked at Dean and smiled.

"You're preeeeeetty." He beamed.

Dean coughed, trying to contain himself. He was almost certain he looked like a tomato at this point. "I-I'm pretty?" He asked flatly, not believing the words to be true. 

"Yaaaaaaa." Cas yelled.

"I-Thank you, Cas, but you're a lot more pretty than I am. I'm really nothing special." He said as he parked his car in front of his apartment, resting his hand over top the stick. 

Once again, Castiel gasped way louder than he should have. "You are soooo pretty! Your eyes are like this really nice apple color. Y'know, the green apples?" He stopped to make sure dean understood that he was, in fact, talking about the green apples instead of the red ones. And he did, he nodded at him. "But like, you have so many freckles on your face, and you look so cute. My mom told me that freckles are angel kisses, and I'm kind of jealous of the angel that gave you your freckles."

Dean's blush resurfaced and he had no clue what to say. "Cas, from the time I've been with you I can tell that you're one helluva better person than me. I mean, nothing gets you down, bud. Your eyes are like this ocean blue, which is so hot with your hair. You have such an interesting personality, I love this whole thing you've got going on. I love it."

"Noooooo."

"What?"

"No, don't call me bud." Cas groaned and dragged the last word out again. Dean was taken aback, he felt embarrassed. Why would he assume he actually like him for anything other than his looks? Why would anyone? Why- "I wanna be moooore than friends. Oh, you know that beatles song? The one that goes-"

Cas grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I wanna hold your hand." He sung, mostly off key. 

Dean smiled brightly and squeezed their hands together, then he snapped back into reality when another man walked out of the apartment.

"Castiel? Thank God, I was so worried!" He said walking up to the car. "Alfie told me you left the bar, so we looked around for a bit, then came back here."

Cas looked at him and squinted. "Gabriel, this is my boyfriend, Bean." He held up their hands and smiled. Then, without letting go of Dean's hand, opened the door and tried to get out. He tugged Dean over the middle of the car and got pulled right back into his seat. "Huh."

Dean let go of their hands, which Castiel did not like, and walked around the car, opening the door and letting Cas hold his hand again. 

"Hi, I'm his uber, Dean Winchester." He stuck his hand out to shake. "My apologies, I-"

"Hold on, sober Cas would be really upset if I didn't do this for him but, could he maybe possibly pretty please have your number? 

Dean looked down at their hands held together and blushed. 

"Let me write it down for him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first fan fiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> ATTENTION READERS: I've gotten a bunch of requests from friends and other fan fiction platforms to do a sequel. Honestly, I don't know what I would do as a plot line and I feel like it would end up pretty shitty. If you have any other requests or ideas for another fic or this one, you can email me or just respond to this comment. (my email is protsiskakis@gmail.com my apologies for the name, it's got my last name in it)


End file.
